Light
by Riku's-Only-Angel
Summary: What happens when a Legend comes to life? A 100 year old Vampire comes back to her home land after 100 years. she's not aloud to fall in love, or tell anyone but what happens when this secret Vampire falls in love with Riku? What's a Vampire to do?
1. An Old Legend, A New Arival

DisClaimer: I own NONE of the Characters except Hikari, and her family, and all teachers. 

Key:

A.N. Author's Note (Me! )

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Light**

An Old Legend, A New Arival

"Hey have you heard about this? WAKE UP!"

"Wha-?"

"Listen to me! Have you been listening to the news?"

"No. just tell me..."

"There's a legend that's supposedly comeing true! It said that this year is the 100th year anniversary of the White Vampire!"

"White….vampire? hah.."

"Believe it or not just listen"

"Why are you in my room? Why are you in my house?"

"Your mom let me in. But that's beside the point. So any way a long time ago, where our school stands now, was an old mansion. Inside lived a family of 3, a mother, father, and daughter"

"Can't you tell me later? I want to sleep before school.."

"Actually school starts in 20 minuets.."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...well I thought you would listen better if-"

"ARRGG SORA!"

"Ahahahahaha I'll be leaving now see you at school Riku!"

Sora left the house pretty quickly before Riku had a chance to get up. Riku on the other hand, sighed, and got up dressing in just a white Tank, a blue un-buttoned button up shirt, and blue jeans. He ran for it. saying by, grabbing his back-pack, and to school. He totally forgot about the Legend. Why should he remember?

He ran and got to school JUST in time before the bell rang for school. nodding, and waving, he managed to get passed all his friends and into class, English,

before he was to late. Sighing, the blue eyed boy leaned back in his chair relaxed he made it, for the first time, in a long time, not late.

"Good Morning class, Today, we have a new student! Now, there's a job for you all, make sure she doesn't get attacked by all the others on freshman Fridays" Mrs. Tate, the English teacher spoke.

Riku glanced to the side of him, where the only empty desk was. He sighed almost angrily, he didn't mind new kids at all, just the fact that he was going to be stared at because of the new kid was the annoying part. He could feel Sora's gaze on him with a smirk.

_oh right..the vampire story...heh well she is dressed in white_

Her skin was a bronze color, or light brown. Her hair was Brown and Shoulder-length, her eyes though where a gold color. She wore a White Shirt where the Sleeves of the shirt where small and rested on the sides of her shoulders. it came witch a matching, un-even ended skirt. A golden floral design spiraled in one lined from her right shoulder down to the right corner of the skirt wrapping around the entire outfit (Authors Note: It was part of the outfit). She smiled warmly as Mrs. Tate spoke.

"Mrs., would you please tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Tate asked with A happy relaxed tone.

"Well..uumm...My name is Hikari Dessier. I just moved from Florida. I lived here a long time ago and moved because the environment wasn't exactly good for me, my parents say. I love Wolves And that's about it, the rest you have to find out for yourself" She smiled happily. Her tone was surprisingly warm and relaxed, an angel's voice. Riku couldn't help but notice which made his attention go to her physical performance. Nothing was abnormal about her, in fact, she seemed almost perfect, the perfect complexion. not Fat, not skinny, but able to wear Bikinis and belly shirts without embarrassment if she wanted. She wore no makeup except for sparkles around her eyes.

_her eyes. There so..odd..contacts probley.._

"thank you Hikari, why don't you take a seat next to Riku Land (A.N.: I do not know Riku's last name at all. I do know that his name means 'Land' so I just put that in) Riku Raise your hand so she can know where to sit"

_great..._

The boy rose his hand, but she seemed to already know where he was, accounting that she was half way there by the time his hand had started moving. she sat down but didn't pay to much attention to him, if any, she looked like she was staring blankly at a wall. But also listening. Riku's Silver/Light blue ( A.N. Whatever you guys see it as) hair was just as long as her, but his bangs he made sure covered his eyes from glancing occasional glances at her. Her brown her was parted on the right side so her bangs slanted and covered her left eye, which she continued to often flip it out of her way. he could clearly see he was a good few inches taller then her, which made him wonder how old she was. then it hit him, he felt the rest of the classes eyes on both of them. He looked frusterated, which drew more attention towards him. But she, Hikari, took no notice.

Half way threw class, Mrs. Tate was rambling on in the lesson when a white flash caught his eye startling the 16 year old. His blue eyes traveled down as he saw the note that read in Sora's Hand writeing 'Riku' he sighed and gave a warning glance to Sora who was watching, his gaze kept glancing though to the red headed Kairi who was chuckling quietly with Namine'. Riku sighed and opened it.

'Hah, you get to sit next to her! Anyway, theres this legend that says 100 years ago on this property a family of three lived, but there terrible secret was reveiled and they were forced to flee the city and were said to come back 100 years later. Odd that a new girl just came to school? Since there was only one daughter, Her tital became the 'White Vampire'. Anyway, it coul just be a coincidence, who knows?

Sora '

Riku sighed. He glanced at Hikari, who now was reading his note. Catching that, Riku quickly folded it and put it in his pants pocket.

He jumped at the sound of the bell that aloud him to be free four 4 minuets before moving onto his next class—

"Um. Excuse me, but I really don't know where this is. If you by any chance could tell me?"

Her voice was so mesmerizing! Who could turn it down! But then again, she sounded so normal.

"Sure. Uh, what's your next class?" _please don't be mine_

"Shop with Mr. Brown"

_Thank god I don't think I can stand all the staring_ "Yeah sure, that's near my class"

"thank you" She smiled her so relaxing smile and Riku nodded

Leading her to her class he smile and nodded as she thanked him and he welcomed. Leaving her strode off to his next class, Science.

A group of friends walked into the cafeteria. In front Riku and a senior with blonde spiky hair named Cloud were talking quietly. Next to them Sora and Kari were conversing, Sora more flirting. On the other side of Riku and Cloud walked Roxas and Namine' who obviously were a couple. As they got in line, and took all their lunchs they sat at their usual table, a bit out of the way, and circular, pretty large for all of them to have room, but be able to talk across the table. As they sat, an extra chair was next to Cloud as they were soon joined by Aerith who smiled warmly at him, and he only returned the smitten smile. This was a table of Couples. Riku didn't mind what-so-ever. He paid not much attention to the fact that he was the only one single. But many, many girls eyed him. As they talked and ate a bubbly blonde girl came dancing over.

"have you heard? Leon's planning to go to the Carnival tomorrow night since were off! He wants all of us to go!" Rikku smiled.

All replied somewhat the same answer, they had to see, but probley would be able to go. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were the only ones who actually said 'yes'.

"Have you heard about the new girl?" Aerith asked in her usual calm voice. Most everyone nodded. Riku was glancing around now trying to find her. When he did, she sat alone drinking water and paying attention to nothing, just spacing. Until her gaze met Riku's. as if he had called her, but his Sky blue gaze dropped to his tray as her golden ones studied him for a bit longer, then moved one by one to the others.

Sora had just finished the legend when he spoke. " Hah Riku gets to sit next to her in English." He finished with a teaseing smirk, he knew Riku's problem with new arrivals. Everyone chuckled. Only, curse his white skin, he blushed.

"Aww your blushing Riku!" Kairi teased and he only looked down hiding his blush by his hair.

"So Riku has a 'thing' for her and to Sora she's the 'White Vampire' isn't that a bit odd? I mean, she doesn't look at all abnormal" Aerith examined her until Rikku bounded over to her. They all watched quietly.

"Hello! Why ya all alone?" She asked, her usual bubbly self.

Hikari studied her for a second before giving her her warm happy smile. "Oh I just haven't met anyone yet. And hello" Hikari was happy.

"Why don't you come to our table we have extra seats?" Rikku suggested as she started walking twords the table. Hikari nodded and got up following.

Rikku sat down and hikari sat in the empty chair next to her.

"Everyone this is..umm" Rikku looked quizzically at Hikari.

"Hikari" She said quietly, almost shyly, but her gaze switched from one to another, she seemed…on guard.

"Hikari" Rikku smiled.

Everyone either nodded or said hello, and Sora came into conversation and Roxas joined in as well, telling Hikari about the legend who she, watched and smirked but that faded, she was somewhat interested. Cloud and Aerith were conversing very, very quietly.

Namine' and Kairi eventually joined in the conversation with Sora and Roxas. Only Riku seemed to be studying her.

"Hey, Hikari?" Aerith asked in her sweet voice

Hikari first looked to Riku, who she noticed had been watching her, his gaze immediately went down as she looked to Aerith. "hmm?" she answered

"We are going to the carnival tomarrow night, would you like to come? We would pick you up"

"Sure, that sounds great!" She smiled

"Were do you live?" now Cloud was speaking, he wasn't wearing a smile, usual, but they all knew he was fine, includeing Hikari.

"That Mansion, in the woods..it's kinda hard to find..I can meet you guys somewhere if it would be better?"

"Hey I have an Idea! How many people are going?" Namine' spoke up. Sora started counting.

"Let's see..Leon will have Tiffa, then Cloud and Aerith, You and Roxas, me and Kari, and Riku and Hikari…that's ten people…Leon can only hold Eight people if he takes his parents van which he probley would so two are going to have to take another car.." Sora explained.

"lets have" Cloud started trying to decide.

Riku sat there quietly, watching and waiting. Hikari was still examining one by one until she got to him. She watched him without him noticing until he glanced at her, would she glance away, back to Cloud. "hmm…ok so Rikku, Aerith, Riku, and I can all drive. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine' can't. Hikari can you?" Cloud asked watching her.

"No..I'm 15.." She answered. Riku's eyes glinted in the Light for a quick moment as her answer caught his attention, but looked soon away to Cloud.

"well since I want to ride with Leon and Tiffa, Aerith will follow, who Rikku will follow. Riku your all that's left. Mind givin' her a lift?" Cloud smirked and gestured to Hikari.

Rikku snickered quietly as the other girls did. Hikari looked somewhat hopeful to Riku and her caught onto Clouds plan.

"Sure" He answered quietly as he set all four legs of the chair on the ground again and tossed his light blue/silver hair aside out of his eyes. Hikari smiled

"thank you"

"No Problem. So…where do you live again?" he asked.

She looked nervouse and was about to say something but he shook his head. "how about you just come home with me? It will be easy. Besides it's winter, so it will be dark within an hour when we get to my house.." he smiled.

The others looked a bit dumbfounded but very quickly went back to conversing.

She smiled and agreed. "Ok"

The rest of lunch carried on like so. In all her classes she has each class with at least one of her new friends. Only Sora noticed that she never gave a full glance of her teeth, when she smiled you never saw the tips, and most of the time never saw them at all. No one believed him. Hikari thought he was cute with his stories, no matter how false…or true they were

Thank you one and all for reading, I may or may not make another chapter. Probably will. hope you enjoyed!


	2. Dinner's At Riku's!

**DisClaimer: I do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters! I do however own the plot!**

Key:

A.N. Authors Note

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Dreaming**

Light

Chapter two: Dinner's at Riku's!

That day Riku went home, nervous, and excited. Had he just offered to bring a girl home with him? What would his parents say?

_I can imagine mom 'Oh Riku you finally have a girlfriend!' or my dad: 'now son, don't do anything wrong with her, and make sure her parents know, I don't want any trouble'. Heh. I'll make it threw._

Riku got into his new Silver Mustang he was only so lucky to get from his parents. He drove a bit over the speed limit one handed paying attention to nothing. His music playing 'Panic! At the Disco's 'London Beckoned songs about money by machines'. He sung along quietly. He had a nice voice. But he rarely actually sung in front of people. Arriving at his home, it was simple. White, Two windows on top; one window on the bottom, and a wooden door.

Walking in he continued humming the song as he entered the house.

"Riku! Welcome home!"

_Found Mom_

"Hey mom" he smiled hugging her.

His mom was a good 3 inches shorter then him. She had Stunning sapphire eyes and silver hair.

"How was your day?" She asked happily as she walked into the kitchen. Tossing his bag aside he followed, hands in pockets.

"It was...good" he hesitated on what word to use.

"Sure doesn't sound like it was a good day…OH! Did you meet the new girl? I met her and her parents yesterday" She smiled

"Yesterday?"

_They were here yesterday?_

"Yes, yesterday. They came around midday, you were in school. They were all very sweet. They have a huge house. And their daughter, what's her name…umm…Kairi?" She guessed her name, wrong or course.

"Hikari, Kairi's the girl across the street" He informed as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh yes. Well she was very, very sweet. She actually took me threw their house. She looked about your age. Did you meet her at school today?"

_Asking a lot of questions…._

"Yes I did. She's in 2 of my classes" Riku sighed.

_Better now then ever_

As his mom continued making a cheese cake Riku opened his mouth to speak.

"Tomorrow, you know how I and the others are going to the Winter Festival?"

"Yes"

"Well Hikari was invited, and there wasn't enough room in Leon's Van for all of us, two people had to stay out, I'm the only other who could drive and doesn't have a girlfriend, so I'm stuck taking her with me" He started.

His mother, he could already tell, knew what was coming next.

"And since it gets dark around an hour after I get home, I offered just to take her home, she didn't want me coming over to her…mansion...to pick her up…" He sighed as he finished.

She finished and put the cheese cake in the fridge. "Yeah, that's fine! No one will be home though so—"He cut her off.

"Mom I won't do anything, I don't like her that way. It just happened to work like this" he explained.

She smiled and nodded. "Your father will be home late tonight so don't expect him" She smiled, oddly, she seemed excited

"Mom…" Riku looked very curious now. "Who's coming over?"

"So how was school?" a wise voice spoke

"Great, No one had suspicions. This one boy, Sora, Heard about the legend and wouldn't stop talking about it, it was cute" Hikari spoke

"Hikari, I'm getting that there's someone who caught your eye" this was a motherly voice

"Um…" Hikari blushed.

"Hikari, you know you can't get with any boy, no matter what." The Wise voice was more stressful.

"I know…but tomorrow night, my new friends invited me to go to the Winter Festival with them. There will be eight people there. And there wasn't enough room in this one guys van for us all, so I am stuck with this boy who can drive, he offered that I just come home with him because within 30 minuets we would be leaving for the festival" She shortened the time period. She was happy they couldn't see threw her lies.

_Please, please just say ok and let me go_

"Hikari" he father (the Wise voice) Sighed, "This is the boy you like?"

"No, he was just different. I mean yes he's the one taking me with him…I mean"

_Great_

"We get it darling, it's ok, you can go with him, but nothing serious." Her mother's soft voice spoke

Her father cleared his throat, he didn't approve, but her mother gave him a glance that he didn't comment. "Hikari if you come home and we hint that—"

"Father, I'll be fine"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Well dear we have a surprise for you" her mother smiled.

Hikari's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Tonight we are going to this boy's home to eat with them. His mother asked us over. So we shall talk about it tonight" Her mother announced happily.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh happily. "I'll go get ready" Hikari said leaving the library and going up the stairs to her room

"She's so happy, she's found love" her mother said calmly

"It's to bad, she won't be able to have him" Her father sighed.

Hikari was in her room brushing her hair and making herself look more presentable and put a white rose in her hair and smiled showing the pointed fangs fully now. "I can't wait" She smiled. She had been trained not to smile fully; she rarely showed her fangs at all, because they were always there.

Riku didn't bother about getting ready. He just went upstairs and laid on his bed tiredly. His room was the normal size, and square. He had a closet with sliding doors that he somehow got shut. His wood paneled floor was somewhat clean; you could walk across it, only because everything was pushed to the sides. His desk sat against the window in the front, papers every where on it including a desk lamp, the small Paper waste basket overflowed with many objects. Allot of paper. His bed was a full bed. Sheets were white, he only had one loose comforter on it which was blue with dark blue vines on it. His grandmother gave it to him for Christmas. He lay, thinking about Her. Sure she was cute, mesmerizing voice, beautiful eyes, and perfect figure.

_I don't like her. It's just because it was her first day, I paid more attention. But then again, her walk; so fast, but graceful. And…how did she know who I was before my hand had even moved? She seemed to take some interest in Sora's stories. _

"Riku?" His mom called up

"Yeah?" He answered rolling over, his head in his pillow.

"Why don't you call over one of your friends to join us? Then it won't just be you and Hikari, I can imagine that being awkward"

_Thank you so much mom_

"ok!" He called down and got up. Leaving his room and back downstairs into the living room which he grabbed his very back-pack and came upstairs. Digging threw he found his cell phone. Normally he keeps it in his pocket but today the silver flip phone was discovered by a teacher and it had to be put away. This was the only reason he knew Sora's number, it was programmed in the phone. Dialing and calling he laid back on his bed.

"Sora? Hey you want to come over for dinner? My parents are having Hikari's family over, my mom thinks it would be awkward for me and her so she said I could invite a friend over" He smiled, relived he could bring someone over, and who not then his best friend and rival?

He smiled, indicating that Sora indeed could come over.

"Cool, see ya" He Spoke flipping the phone shut. Setting it on his night stand next to his bed he yawned, stretched, and got up to see his mother in front of him and he fell back.

"Mom?"

"Honey you look a bit thrashed, dress in something more…presentable. And, who's coming over?"

Riku sighed. He didn't want to change shirts. "Sora" He answered

His mom smiled. "Great! The boy right down the street?"

He nodded

"Good then you three can show her around." His mother left the room excited and getting herself ready.

Riku got up and rummaged threw his closet looking for a more 'presentable' shirt. He just decided to put on a white T shirt and he called it good. Laying back down he felt himself slowly drifting onto a well deserved rest. The last thing on his mind was Hikari and her golden eyes

**He was running away, he felt scared, but determined. He looked behind him, he saw a pack of wolves. But they all stopped and howled a calling howl; Calling for someone. He stopped and looked at them, then, someone was behind him. He looked to find her perfect figure. Wearing the same outfit she had worn, accompanied by a white flowing cape. She took down her hood. Her eyes were gold, but stared at him in hunger. She looked though like she was trying to control himself. **

"He's so cute when he's sleeping" this voice was familiar.

"He looks confused" this voice was less familiar, but very, very calm, and warm, very mesmerizing. He groaned as he opened his eyes to a pair of cobalt blue, and a pair of gold. "Sora, Hikari?"

Hikari smiled as Sora spoke. "Finally, we've been staring at you for the last 10 minuets. You were knocked out" Sora smiled

"What were you dreaming?" her curious voice now asked

Riku looked a bit confused. "How did you know I was dreaming?" he asked.

"Your expressions" She quickly answered, she almost seemed like she had made a mistake.

"And I don't remember" he lied sitting up. Hikari caught the lie, she didn't say anything though.

"your mother is nice by the way" Hikari smiled as she stood up as Riku did.

"Lauren is fun to be around" Sora piped in. Riku stared skeptically at them.

"Anyway" He changed the subject as Lauren came up. "Come on kids it's time to eat" She announced and came down the stairs followed by the three teens.

Taking seats, Lauren sat across from Mr. and Mrs. Dessier as Hikari sat next to her mother, Riku sat next to his mother, which made him across from Hikari, and Sora sat down now across from Mr. Dessier. For dinner the aroma of baked potatoes and steak, salad and cheese cake filled the air.

"Smells lovely Mrs. Land" Hikari smiled as she looked at the food in front of her.

"Oh, dear call me Lauren, same with you both" she said indicating to the Dessier parents. They smiled and nodded.

"You may call me Serena" Mrs. Dessier spoke. "Call me Evan" Mr. Dessier introduced. Both parents looked very, very young, in their early thirties at least, but Hikari was 15, giving the wrong impression. But no one said anything. They conversed quietly, Sora telling the tale of the 'White Vampire' Evan and Serena looked like Hikari did, Mildly interested, and both found it cute. Hikari wasn't talking but watching Riku who was eating pretty fast.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she ate savoring each bite like her last

Riku looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking" He continued eating though now glancing at her as she continued to watch then drank some of the refreshing milk.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she heard Sora explaining tomorrow night to both parents. Riku apparently heard the conversation to, because his answer was a lie.

"Tomorrow night, at the festival" he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm excited for it. I have never been to anything like that. "She smiled as she became half way done with her dinner

Riku finished. "Oh you should love it, it's fun there's karaoke, Rides, games, and I also hear it's suppose to snow" He smiled getting up with his plate. To his surprise, Hikari's plate was empty, had she eaten it all?

"Umm…" he started surprised. "I'll take your plate" He said out of Manners. She shook her head.

"I'll come with" She smiled getting up and following him into the nice sized kitchen, white tiled, white cabinets, light blue walls, lace covering the small windows. Riku set his plate in the sink as Hikari copied.

"Ok how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Eat so fast, you were eating so slow then all of a sudden everything was gone"

Hikari looked confused. "I...have no clue what your talking about" she acted dumbfounded. Riku bought it, because now her expressions were on his face

"ok…" He gave up.

"Hey, Riku! Your gonna' love this come on!" Sora's voice sounded teasing. Hikari laughed and followed Sora into the living room. Lauren held a remote and was sitting in one chair; Evan and Serena were sitting on the two person couch, leaving the three-person-couch open to Sora, Riku, and Hikari. They all sat together as Lauren turned on the video…….To a 5 year old, singing Riku.

Riku went scarlet immediately. Hikari put her hand to her mouth chuckling. "Aww isn't he so cute!" Sora teased with a smirk.

"Mom!" Riku yelled. She was explaining to Hikari's parents what this was about. Riku got up but hit the coffee table on the corner, his knee started bleeding. Hikari immediately stood up. As her Parents soon looked to Riku, who was sitting on the couch cursing quietly holding his knee.

"I'm sorry, but we must go. Thank you for dinner. Hope to do it again!" Her parents let themselves out and were gone.

"uh, see you at school Riku1" Hikari left quickly, her eyes on the dripping blood the entire time.

"Whoa…" Sora muttered. "I told you! She's the White vampire! You see how they stared at the blood!" Sora was excited. Riku groaned in pain. Lauren looked confused but then looked to her son. "Riku it's just a cut hang on. Sora, dear, could you go into the bathroom and get the bandages? "She asked. Sora nodded and agreed.

When both were back, Riku got a stinging sensation form the Stinging cleaning stuff (A.N.I have forgotten the name, bear with me). Soon he had though a Band-Aid covering the bloody cut. He couldn't help but remember Hikari's gaze, so familiar, so threatening, something in that look, told him she had been thirsty. He shivered.

"Hey Riku, My Parents are at my grandparents house, remember them?" Sora asked

"yes"

"they asked, if you were up to it if you could drive me there, if not, just drop me off at home. They would rather though you drive me" Sora said, a little nervous

Riku wasn't looking forward to it, last time he met Sora's grandparents, they gave him a lolly pop, a teddy bear, pinched his cheeks and told him he was cute

"of course he can" this was his mother.

_As if she can't have ruined my night any worse_

"I'm not going in" Riku warned getting up and grabbing his cell phone and keys and opened the door.

"Agreed, I was even embarrassed of what they did to you" Sora admitted. "thank you for dinner Lauren! See you later!"

"Bye Dear! Stop by whenever you like!" Was Laurens last words before the door shut.

Sora took the front seat in the silver mustang as Riku started the engine and backed out. He drove the speed limit now completely in his own world. Sora fumbled threw the collection of CDs Riku owned in his car, switching the 'Panic! At the Disco' Album to 'Bon Jovi'. They exchanged small talk, Riku didn't contribute much, he was lost in his own world, occasionally asking which way to turn. Sora sang along, his voice was ok, but not nearly as good as Riku's, he didn't sing at all.

Reaching the house they waved bye and Riku drove off again before the Grandparents could get a hold of him. As he drove, not paying any attention, something caught it. He stopped, In front of him, was no one other then Hikari. Looking a bit…horrified. Tears were in her eyes. Only then did Riku notice they were in the woods. Sora's grandparents lived a good 30 minuets away. Which lead into the woods. Looking at where Hikari had come from, there he saw the tops of a mansion, the Dessier residence. Looking back to Hikari he got out of the car.

"Hikari?" he asked.

She came to him silently.

"What happened?" the look in her eyes was of sorrow.

AHAHAHAHAHA! I Leave you in Suspense! This was not my best chapter, the next shall be much, much better, and longer. Please R,R&E ! (read, review, Enjoy)


	3. Winter FestivitiesPart One

**DisClaimer: As you know, I own No one except Hikari, her family, all Teachers, and Kuro. I also own the plot, otherwise, KH and FF are owned by Square and Disney and such. **

Key:

A.N. Authors Note

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Light**

Chapter Three: Winter FestivitiesPart One

Panting he ran. Blood draining from his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. His Black, curly hair only came to the bottom of his chin. But a large cow-lick (A.N. Who made up that word?) Parted his black hair so it was completely out of his way. His silver pools searched as he ran at an amazing speed. No, He wasn't thirsty anymore. But he had accomplished what his parents originally wanted, until they were slaughtered. Slaughtered By them. And now, they ere slaughtered, and drained. He ran, a black blur in the forest, away from the mansion. But any where but the street. He had to run, The police would be on him soon.

_How did she escape? A girl escapes me? How did I let that happen?_

He ran, fast as he could, until he came to the edge of the forest (A.N. Opposite side of where Riku and Hikari are). Scanning to make sure no one had seen him, or impossibly followed him. Once he determined the coast was clear he relaxed. Wiping more blood, but this time, it was coming from his own neck. Very little though. The scent of his own blood upset his stomach a bit, he had to keep moving.

_This is not good, I need to hurry._

He ran and ran, faster then the naked eye. And he vanished into the forest next door, which deep inside, held A cave, and in that cave it went down deep into the earth. He went directly there.

"Hikari?" Riku's voice was confused. "What happened?" She only shook her head as she wiped away some tears.

"Riku I'm sorry to put pressure on you, but can I stay with you? Just tonight?"

"Uh…" Her voice was his favorite mesmerizing one; it was a broken and hurt one. "Sure..." he ended. Riku wasn't exactly looking forward to this, he was tired, the last couple of days he's been oddly tired. Hence his quietness and non-sarcasm personality. The normal, teasing, Sarcastic Riku took a vacation. She sat in the front seat of his Silver Mustang and he started the car, turned the music down, and turned the air conditioning on, he didn't look to well either.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking a bit worried, herself. Riku sighed. "Yeah, Just not feeling to great. Just a cold." He reassured her. "So…What happened?" Riku asked, keeping an eye on the road but glanced at her many times.

"I don't know who he is, or what his name is, or where he's from. All I know, is he's around 18, it looked and his parents and mine had issues" She started looking out the window. Her introduction answered all Riku's questions, now new ones came.

"A Long time ago, my parents told me that they had problems with this other family. In their business, it was dangerous—"

"What did they do?"

"Archeologists"

"Cool"

"Anyway, all four were great friends. A far as they told me at least. One day they were in an ancient tomb, it was dangerous. There were snakes everywhere, very poisonous ones. My Father and his father had gotten into a fight over money, and one of the snakes bit his father, then another and another. His mother thought my parents pushed him in, so she blamed it on them. They all left immediately" She sighed as if trying to remember. Riku was fixed on the road, but was listening.

"Then his mother died of a sickness. She had told her son about this, and ever since every time we ran into him he tried to get revenge, it worked this time" She trailed off, more tears streaming.

Riku took a while to catch on; his sickness was coming back to him. But then his sky blue eyes widened. "Your parents...there…dead?" he asked hoping this wasn't true.

"Mm hmm" She choked back tears but they started streaming down. Riku sighed as they entered the city.

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked her quietly.

"At the Mansion. Tomorrow after the festival I'm going to head back to the mansion" She spoke quietly.

Riku pulled into his driveway. The clock read 8 PM. Hikari was quiet. She was out before Riku had even opened his door. She looked at the sky, golden eyes scanning the now black clouds over head. "A storms coming" she said quietly as the wind picked up. Riku was at the door unlocking it and he looked back at her, then up. "Come on" He said and walked inside.

Inside a blast of warm air hit him, the fire place was burning happily.

"Hi honey! The power went out so—oh I see you brought Hikari back" She said a bit confused.

Riku took his mother into the kitchen explaining the story Hikari had told. Hikari sat down on one of the salmon colored couches and watched the flames, the undying flames. She sighed and watched quietly, staring for 20 minuets when Riku came back out and sat down in the chair, her mother came out with two cups of hot chocolate. Giving one to each teen. Hikari smiled and thanked Lauren. While Riku just nodded. "Hikari, you are aloud to stay as long as you wish" Lauren reassured her.

"Thank you, but after tomorrow night I'm going to stay at the mansion, don't worry" Hikari smiled and yawned. Lauren sighed. "Riku I'm heading to bed, getting up very early, as you know. So you two are in bed by 9:30 ok?"

"Ok" Riku answered, her mom left. Both Hikari and Riku watched the fire until Hikari.

"Distract me" She said quietly.

"What?"

"Talk to me, get my mind off this, please?" She looked at him pleadingly, who could resist. Riku looked a bit dumbfounded. "Uh…ok…what's your favorite color?" Was the first thing he asked?

"White"

"Mines green. Um…Do you like it here?"

"Yes"

"You like the school?"

"Yeah"

"Have a crush on someone?"

"I think"

"Who?"

"I'm not telling" She chuckled. He smirked.

"Hmm…what's your favorite band?"

"I really…don't listen to music...if anything it's classical" She blushed.

"In that case, what's your favorite Instrument?"

"Piano, I play the violin though, at school"

"I'm in band. I play Guitar"

"I always liked the sounds of those"

"So you do listen to music?"

"Of course! I just don't pay to much attention"

"Hmm….your odd..."

"Hey!" She laughed. "I wouldn't be talking" She added.

He laughed. "Fine. What's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas; so pretty."

"That's mine to. Only two months to go" he sighed putting his hands behind his head lying back in the couch. She smiled

"Thanksgiving is fun to." She added; he nodded in agreement.

"I'm out of questions..."

"Well, then I'm out of answers" She smiled.

"Oh. When's your birthday?" Riku asked curiously.

"September 22" She smiled

Riku looked astonished.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" She asked a bit worried.

"No, no, just, that's my birthday" Riku laughed.

"No way!" Hikari said surprised.

They carried on, getting in conversations of music, Riku saying he'd take her various places to show her music and animals. She only agreed. They laughed, and talked until 10 PM when Riku's father unlocked and walked in the door. Hikari now had a blanket wrapped around her. And both had a new cup of hot chocolate. "Hey dad" Riku smiled.

"This is—" He started.

"Hikari, yes I know, your mother told me all about this" he smiled. He had Sky blue eyes as well; he was muscular, short spiky brown hair, and tall. His facial expressions were just like Riku's, Hikari noticed.

"You both should be in bed...or sleeping…what's the sleeping arrangement?" he asked.

Riku looked at Hikari. She only looked back.

"Um. You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep out here" he said getting up as she did.

"You sure? I've slept on couches before" She said quietly.

"Good night!" His father called down.

"Night!" both Riku and Hikari spoke. "Anyway, no it's ok, I've slept on them to. You remember where my room is?" He asked. She nodded. "yeah" She said as she left the blanket for him, he smiled as she did.

"Good Night" She said quietly. "And thank you" She said and disappeared up the stairs.

"Night" Riku said quietly as she left. Lying on the couch, he fell asleep pretty fast.

Hikari looked out the window before lying on his bed. She couldn't sleep. Two hours later she finally went to sleep tiredly, full of nightmares, and a restless night.

"Hikari? Hikari wake up, we have to go" Riku said kneeling down by the bed. She woke up, golden eyes glazed over from sleep. She moaned. "I don't want to get up" She said quietly. Riku stood up and rummaged threw his closet, looking for another shirt. Finding a black T that had dark golden patterns on it with an electric guitar in the middle he slipped off his white one and put that one on quickly. Hikari sat up, stretched and yawned. She was wearing a different outfit, jeans, Light Blue Converses, an off-white shirt that said 'Heaven Sent' in gold sparkly letters. Riku stared at her. "how did you change clothes?" he asked. She looked at him like he was stupid or something. "I can't stay in the same clothes two days in a row! I brought clothes" She ended and chuckled. Riku was still confused. "Right...Anyway we have to go, we've got 20 minuets till school starts"

"Ok"

Both teens left the house, Riku driving, she was asking questions now. Some he had asked that previous night. The questions continued threw out the day, or at least, until third period.

"Ok class settle down" Mr. Baginski Started heading to the front of the room. He was a short man, Irish, and in love with Basket ball. "We have a new student. His name is Kuro Ardent" Mr. Baginski introduced. Riku and Hikari had been sitting across from each other, Sora on Riku's Left, and Roxas across from Sora, next to Hikari. They were all chatting happily about the festival that night when they looked up. Hearing Kuro's name, Hikari went Rigid. His hair was curly and black, he wore black, his eyes a piercing silver. A large Cow-Lick in the middle parting his curly black hair. He spotted Hikari and smirked. The teacher put him on the other side of the room, Hikari's back towards him, but she didn't relax. Riku noticed.

"you ok? It's only a new kid" he said quietly. The others looked at her. Then at Kuro. He was watching Hikari, they quickly glanced away. Hikari felt the tears coming.

"I'll meet you after school Riku. By your car" She spoke in a broken voice, and left sneaking past the teacher. Kuro was about to go follow her but the teacher started talking, he wouldn't be able to find her. He gave up on the Idea. The rest of the day, no one saw Hikari. By the end, she was where she said, leaning against his car, looking a lot more happy. "Hello" he smiled as they both got in. driving home it was short. But they both got out. Hikari was a lot happier.

"So" Riku said entering the house. "What was up with you in Social Studies today? It was just a new student" He said quietly tossing his stuff aside. Hikari put hers with his stuff as they traveled to the kitchen; it was already getting dark, clear skies.

"He's a childhood enemy. We never got along" She lied quietly, he didn't catch that. Riku nodded and tossed her a Soda, she wasn't paying any attention, staring out the window, but caught it.

"you are amazing" he muttered. She didn't hear. But then looked to him and smiled. "I can't wait for tonight. And your looking a lot better" She smiled.

"I'm Riku, I look good all the time" he said sarcastically. She chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Everyone knows my looks are better then yours" She smiled playfully. He was running his hand under water.

"Oh really?" he flicked water at her. She laughed and put her hand in the water splashing him. "Hah" She smiled triumphantly. Riku decided to stop playing with water and drink his soda as Hikari wiped off the water.

"Will there be a funeral?" He asked suddenly. She looked confused.

"Funeral? Why?" She asked quietly. He looked even more confused. "Uh… your parents died…remember?" he asked as if she had forgotten.

"Oh! No, there will be no funeral" She corrected. Riku chuckled. "You really are odd" He said looking outside; it was almost time to go.

"Did you hear the thunder last night?" She asked sitting on the counter.

"No I was knocked out." He smiled while drinking

"Oh. Well it was REALLY loud! It kept me up for two hours before I actually fell asleep"

"And once you did you were knocked out. I was poking you for a while before I decided to actually say something" Riku laughed.

"Ha hah" She said quietly.

This continued on, talking and laughing. Riku didn't notice how her teeth, her eye-teeth were longer and pointier then the others, she had forgotten to hide that. But if Sora were there he would have recognized it. A song started playing, his cell phone. Riku looked at the Id. It was Roxas.

"Hey Roxas" He said. He went into silence as Roxas spoke. Hikari had recognized the song, it was her favorite song. "Yeah were coming. Tell Leon to wait for us in the parking lot. In the usual spot" Riku was smiling. "See ya" Riku ended and hung up the phone.

"I love your ring tone, my favorite song" She smiled

"I'm not surprised. Now that I think of it, it _is_ your name" He chuckled. The name of the song was Hikari, from Utada Hikaru. Hikari smiled. "Come on there going now, we have to hurry. We'll get there around the time they do" He smiled heading outside locking the door behind them. Hikari followed. Getting in the car they drove listening to many CDs as now Hikari went threw them. She took a liking to the older ones. In the end they ended up listening to 'Panic! At the Disco' because Riku wanted to show her what he listened to.

"You have a nice voice" she complemented. He smiled. But that faded in confusion. "How could you hear me?" He asked curiously. She shrugged. "I could just hear you" She said quietly. It was very dark except for the festival lights. The ferries wheel was lit up, roller coasters, fun and games, stages, and food. She was growing excited. All this was by a lake. Which fireworks would explode over at the end. They parked next to a green van. As Hikari and Riku got out, Riku was jumped on by Sora and Roxas.

"Ahh!" he yelled getting them off. Kari and Namine' chuckled as Cloud and Aerith joined them. "Hey. Glad ya made it" this was Leon's voice. Him and his brown hair. He looked like a biker.

"Thanks for inviting us" Riku smirked. "This is Hikari" He pointed to Hikari who was at Riku's side listening. Rikku came over excited. "Hello!" Ready to head to the festival! It's just starting come on!" She said running off. Followed by Leon and Tiffa, Leons arm on Tiffa's waste. Aerith and Cloud, who's arm was around her shoulders, Roxas and Namine' who were holding hands. Sora and kairi who were talking. And Hikari and Riku. She stayed a bit behind him but smiled. "They are all so cute" she smiled. "Kind of Ironic…" Riku had his hands behind his head.

Inside the festival the entire group all went to eat. Sitting down everyone commerced quietly. Sora once again explained the 'White Vampire' Legend. Everyone either laughed, or paid no attention. Sora went along with it. "So who's up for the rides?" Leon asked standing up, Tiffa following excited. Everyone agreed and got up. Hikari stayed close to Riku enjoying all the sites, she didn't say much. Riku laughed and teased Sora and Kairi occasionally chasing after one of them, then Roxas would join in, both boys attacked Sora playfully while Kairi, Namine', and Hikari laughed together.

"So, did he ask you yet?" Namine's sweet voice asked.

"Hmm not yet" Kairi answered. "But I hope tonight" She smiled. Namine' nodded. "Come on Leon and the others are already in line" She smiled. Looking to Hikari she smiled. "let's get them" She laughed, all three girls tore the boys apart, Sora looked a mess. Riku and Roxas were laughing as they got in line.

"Mystic Ruins?" Hikari asked looking at the name. "This ride traveled to underneath the ground deep, you'll see" He smiled as they all got in. Everyone sat together, four to a row.

"Where's Rikku?" Hikari asked noticing she wasn't there. Riku shrugged. "She's probably running around stealing things" he chuckled as they both got on the seatbelts and hung onto the bar in front of them.

"Is this a fun ride?" She asked looking at Riku.

"Oh yeah. The funnest though is the huge new roller coaster, just came out last year, it's the biggest wooden roller coaster, it takes you around the park, and underground" He smiled. Hikari seemed to shrink.

"What you don't like roller coasters?" He asked with a smirk. She gave a nervous laugh, but then the ride started, Riku noticed her go tense. "Haven't you ever been on any rides?" he asked,

"No…I've seen them, never been on one" She said but then the ride took a huge sudden drop, everyone laughed, Kairi and Namine' screamed, Hikari was the only one who didn't scream, but was scared, she ended up making a small squealing noise.

"See it wasn't so bad" Riku laughed. Now they were in a place with a lot of water, robotic pirates and birds, treasures, ships, and princesses. She smiled at some of them.

"There's another drop up here, just so you know" He whispered to her. She was so mesmerized by the sounds and images she didn't hear him.

"WhaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" She ended up screaming. Now they were in complete darkness. It was quiet, until they felt the ride stop, the Light flashed in front of them a HUGE T-Rex head was in front of them roaring. This scared Hikari she buried her face in Riku's left arm (A.N. the only arm of his she has access to --) He laughed so hard and pulled his arm away from her.

"That, was priceless" He laughed. As they traveled back up to the surface they passed many ruins. Many things popped out at them. Water was squirted at them. Everyone was enjoying there time. Once the ride was over they got off. Hikari was so freaked out and dizzy she staggered and Riku had to stable her. He was laughing so hard.

"I've never seen him so happy! I mean, he's not even being the sarcastic Riku I know" Kairi whispered to Sora, he only agreed as they looked at the pictures taken by the dinosaur. They got Hikari's picture right before she hid her face. Riku laughed so hard her was red in the face and crying of how funny it was. She was blushing, even though her skin was brown, you could see the red. She stood arms crossed, back turned pouting. "Humph" She said.

"I'm—I'm sorry it's just so—"he cracked up laughing again. Everyone else saw the picture but was more focused on there faces. Everyone but Hikari bought the pictures. After recovering from the laughing Hikari made sure he put the picture away so he didn't start laughing again.

"I'm sorry. That's just…I can't even explain it" he smiled at her. She laughed. Soon the group split up. Leon, Cloud, Tiffa, and Aerith went together in one group. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine in another. Leaving Riku and Hikari alone. They walked. Talking and laughing as they got in line for:

"The biggest Roller Coaster in the World" Riku looked up at it as Hikari did.

"That's its name?" She asked.

"Uh-Huh, very, very imaginative" He laughed as she agreed. Once they got threw the line they sat down in the two-to-a-car seats and got strapped in. Hikari was clinging to Riku's arm. "you don't like falling?" he asked. "Not at all" She answered. "God, that's the best feeling in the world" He laughed. The ride started pulling them up. It stopped at the very top, the highest drop on the whole ride.

"Whoa…." Hikari said in awe looking out at the view.

"I'll show you a view after ThIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!" Riku yelled as they went straight down at amazing speeds. He lost circulation in his arm because Hikari was holding on so tight, but, she was laughing. Once they hit underground and they weren't going on anything but fast turns he managed to say.

"Hikari!"

"What!"

"Let go of my arm your suffocating it!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She yelled when it suddenly went up and Upside-down in a loop-de-loop and she screamed. The ride went at tremendous speeds going on drops, smaller loops, everything you could think of. Finally it came to an end. When they got off she wasn't dizzy.

"that was Awesome!" She exclaimed happily

"Yeah it was" Riku was dizzy.

"Oh look at that!" She said running over. Seeing a costume it was a red bra, strapless. Coins attached to threads hanged.. The skirt was red and gold, silver coins accompanied this. "Oh I want it! How much?" She asked. Riku stood behind her looking at it.

"$50 dear" the lady said.

"I'll take it" She smiled handing over the money. Riku looked surprised. "you have money?" he asked.

"Of course" She said as if he was stupid or something. "A lot of it actually" She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm going to try it on" She smiled and disappeared.

"Uh…ok.." he said quietly as he waited. She came back out; he could see all of her perfect hourglass figure, no different skin colorations on her, all one solid color. She was sexy, and Riku just noticed this.

"Wow..." he said as his jaw dropped looking at her. She smiled. "Now watch this. I have another talent" She smiled and looked at a stage and went jumping on top of it. The DJ, seeing her belly dancing outfit, put on the Indian music. Everyone watched confused, but soon whistled and cheered as the music picked up. Riku watched up front in surprise. She had total control over her body, she moved her hips this way and that, her stomach and chest stayed put. She moved like a snake using her whole body, then did twists and turnes. Then turned around, and did a backbend which that ended where her whole body was on the ground. The Music sounded like waves, and that's how the top half of her body moved, starting at her abdomen her body made a wave that would end at her head, she did this the wave getting taller until it was so tall she was standing up again. The music ended. Taking a bow she smiled. She jumped down and smiled at Riku. He was still shocked.

"Wow…you know how good you look? That was awesome" He spoke quietly she blushed but laughed. "I'm a belly Dancer" She smiled at him. The others had seen her and came rushing to her.

"That was awesome!" Kairi yelled.

"your hot!" Roxas complemented.

"your great!" Namine' smiled.

"thank you!" Hikari smiled. Sora was talking to Riku quietly, she noticed, she just didn't say anything. But then they all disappeared, now seeing other things.

"Cotton candy?" Riku asked her smiling.

"Cotton candy?" She asked confused. He laughed and led her to the cotton candy machine getting one. They sneaked it on somehow onto the ferries wheel. Once they reached the top it stopped for others to get on. "Wow" Hikari said eating cotton candy looking out over the lake. Riku sat across from her smiling. "Wait until you see the fireworks" he smiled taking some of the cotton candy

It shall be a while till the fourth chapter is made! I'm Sorry! But ahahaha I leave you in suspense! At the moment it's late for me, so I'm going to head to bed. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
